Barraki
The Barraki were a group of rulers who rebelled against Mata Nui. Comic Appearances Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 The Barraki appeared in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 in a prominent role. Here, the Barraki are avid partygoers and often try to take over Phil's studio for their parties. Ehlek is the self-proclaimed leader of the group because of Pridak's stupidity, as he can be a brain dead moron, though he can also be smart when he wants to. In their first appearance, they were hired by Trem Krom as replacement villains while he went to Japan to help out Sir Pickles and Mr. Zimmwad. Then they appeared with other villains featured in the comics facing the heroes of Final Fantasy 7. Ehlek agrees with Pickles that the encounter they are in could be embarrassing to villainy, as their leader was trying to offer the heroes a dragon. The Barraki are also Guest Star haters, as seen in the giganic Guest Star comic. And at a constant pace, they kept trying to get rid of Phil and the GSes so they could party. However, Carapar was taken away by Blade Titan974, because when the two arrived, Carapar had eaten the contents of Blade's Muffin Vault. They then hired General Grevious, only for him to have a lightsaber duel with Rogwiz, where he ended up crashing through a brick wall, where Trem Krom was dancing with Barney the Dinosaur. They then infected Link with a shadow snake that Ehlek bought on the black market. Around this time, Stanley was responding to an emergency in which Gatling Gun Henry and Swearing Steve got into a fight over who would win in a fight: the Cloverfield Monster or Godzilla. When he met up with them, he ran off screaming and got rid of Gavla. The remaining five Barraki were then able to enter the studio and party. Kalamah decided to leave just before things got ugly, while the other four were thrown out by an extremely angry Philipnova798, who had been napping at the time. They were last seen in the comic behind the studio with Darthbrandon14's clothes. Their most recent appearance is in the Christmas Special, where Mantax, Carapar, Takadox, Pridak, and Kalamah are seen looting the studio. The Barraki with also appear in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness as major villains. Kalamah and Ehlek will be portrayed by Philipnova798, Mantax (possibly) by Crispin Freeman, Luke Hoar will play Takadox and Eljay will play Carapar. The roles of Carapar was originally considered to be played by James Arnold Taylor, Mantax by Sterling Brown and Ehlek by Eljay before the recasting of various characters began. The Barraki Own a Comic Strip In The Barraki Own a Comic Strip, the Barraki own a sushi shop and are rivals to another shop. In these comics, Mantax also gets a personality overhaul. Other Minor Appearances The Barraki have also appeared in Dark709's Comics. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Characters from Fiction